List of Destroy All Humans! characters
This is a list of characters appearing in the Destroy All Humans! series. Main series characters Cryptosporidium Cryptosporidium (Furon) Cryptosporidium, (also known as simply just "Crypto" for short), is the main protagonist of the entire franchise. He is part of an alien species known as Furons, he is also an anti-hero who enjoys wreaking havoc, destroying and most certainly humiliating the Earth's population and he speaks with an extremely slow and emotionless Texas accent. He is known to have a best friend/ally personality with Pox, although he does not like to admit it and enjoys pushing his buttons. He is also known to be an alcoholic, a gambler, a smoker and many other qualities of the sort. His name comes from the Cryptosporidium protist. Crypto's commanding officer is Orthopox 13, who usually gives him his missions. Sometimes, Crypto talks with a variety of wise-cracking remarks. Voiced by J. Grant Albrecht and Sean Donnellan (in Big Willy Unleashed). In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi. Crypto's clones Cryptosporidium-136. - Crypto 137's clone, often referred to as Crypto 137's brother, who is sent to Earth for a mission similar to 137's, collecting human brain stems. Unfortunately, Crypto 136 met an untimely end at the hands of human scientists: sacrificed and dissected in the name of science. Crypto is enraged when he discovers this, and his hatred for humans becomes personal. He presumably had the same personality as 137, as Crypto refers to him as 'me' sometimes (often confusing himself). Crypto-136 was the pilot of a Furon scout ship sent by his boss Orthopox-13, to find a planet that furons visited many eons ago, a planet that was ripe with pure and more complete Furon DNA, which is discovered to be Earth. But while trying to land in an Area-42 (Reference to Area-51), he hovers above a missile in the final seconds of launch, and it fires and hits his ship. His ship crashed and he was taken by the Military and Majestic for experimentation. Silhouette, the leader of Majestic-12, oversaw these events herself and was responsible for his death. He was later given an autopsy. Cryptosporidium 137 — Wise-cracking, Jack Nicholson-esque protagonist of the first game. He has an unlimited amount of clones that will take his place if he dies during a mission, all of which have the same personality, but an increasing number appended to their name (Crypto 138, Crypto 139, and so on). He likes destroying things, and uses one-liners a lot. He was the successor of Crypto-136, created even when Crypto-136's fate was still unknown. Crypto-137 was the first Furon on Earth for over a million years. In chronological order, Crypto-137 had many notable accomplishments. He destroyed an army task force in an American mid-western farm, in Rockwell he destroyed the Annual Rockwell Fair, assassinated and posed (by using the Holobob) as the Mayor. In Santa Modesta he assassinated the Mayor, destroyed several population food controlled diners controlled by Majestic, killed Sleepy Ernst, then destroyed the Santa Modesta Majestic base. He discovered the fate of Crypto-136 in Area 42, he also blew up Area 42 with a nuclear weapon, as well as blew up the Area 42 Majestic Base with his saucer. He was shot down and captured in Union Town, but soon escaped and destroyed the Union Town Majestic Base. He later visited Capitol City, assassinated the President, he then returned to Union Town and posed as the Navy leader and stopped Silhouette's plan to lead all five divisions of National Defense. Just after that he destroyed General Armquist. He later destroyed Roboprez (the brain of President Huffman put in a robot) and killed Silhouette. After that he permanently impersonated the President (using the Holobob) until his mysterious death between 1957 and 1969 (most likely resulting from being president during John F. Kennedy's assassination). Cryptosporidium 138 — His clone, Crypto-138, continued to pose as the President until 1969, when the mothership was destroyed by a KGB missile, apparently eliminating his ability to Holobob. His notable achievements include: Saving Bay City from a Revelade blimp armada and vans fitted with nuclear bombs, killing Coyote Bongwater, destroying 'The Rock' (a KGB base). In Albion, he killed Oranchov, met Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe. He also met Natayla Ivanova, a former KGB agent. Later saves Albion from the deadly poison spores. Was betrayed by Ponsonby, but was rescued by Natayla, then killed Ponsonby. He then went to Takoshima where he destroyed both the evil black ninja and Japanese KGB base. He then saved Japan from Kojira (a summer intern at the KGB mutated into a Godzilla-esque creature which regains health by destroying buildings). He then left to Tunguska, where he recovered info about Project Solaris, Destroyed a Blisk warship, and discovered a deadly secret, he then rescued Natayla, and flew to the moon, where he killed Milenkov who turned out to be a blisk, and saved the Earth from the infectious spores, just after Natayla gets shot in the back and is killed. Sometime later, Crypto is lying in his bed in his saucer, with a person next to him under the covers. Pox has contacted him over what appears to be a video phone, and after discovering Crypto has cloned Natalya, Crypto abruptly hangs up on him. Natalya then emerges from the covers asking who it was, then tells Crypto to wake her when he's ready for "re-entry". Crypto then admits he made a few 'adjustments', indicating he tampered with her DNA so she would no longer resist him. It is also noted that after he defeated Milenkov, he discovered surviving Blisk Warriors sending out an S.O.S.. Crypto then changed the message to a warning to any other beings listening, and killed the rest of the Blisk on the moon, making them extinct. He also has genitalia this time around. Sometime after these events, Crypto resigns his Presidency and breaks up with Natalya. Cryptosporidium 139 - This clone was created in the mid-late 70's after 138 died in a saucer crash while drunk. After the crash, Crypto opened a casino called the space dust to use as a front to gather DNA. He became native. He also went to war with a local mob family known as the Molinari Brothers. Crypto 139 and the casino are attacked by Nexo warriors, and after defeating them, flees Las Paradiso. After traveling to Sunnywood, he is shot with a dart and brought to Shen Long, where he gets his answers from a furon Kung Fu master. This "Master" trains 139 in psychokinesis. After his training, Crypto still ends up with loose ends, and finally returns home to find some answers. It is revealed to him that his old Master was the true cause of his issues, and after the Master is slammed into the wall, Orthopox ascends the throne and he returns to Earth alone. Cryptosporidium 137 (BWU) - The clone that appears in Big Willy Unleashed. He is clearly misnumbered, as Crypto 137 was dead long before the time of the game. He is charged with helping Pox protect their new DNA front, Big Willy's. He has a son, named Blastomycosis, and resigned his presidency. He and Natalya are also Ex-lovers. He is responsible for the deaths of Kolonel Kluckin, Trahn, The Corncob King, Mindy Peters, Patty Wurst, Ratpoo, Mr. Pork, and Toxoplasma Gondii. Cryptosporidium-??? - Little is known about this clone but he appears in multiplayer games as the second player. In DAH!2 he wears a red suit, and in Big Willy Unleashed he just has a red arrow floating above his head. In Path of the Furon, the first player Crypto wears a suit with blue replacing the brown areas, and the second player with red replacing the brown areas. Orthopox 13 Orthopox, known as Pox for short, is Crypto's commanding officer, who gives him his assignments. Pox is an intelligent furon scientist who likes to experiment on the species' DNA, and is the second most senior fleet commander in the entire Furon Navy. Pox is the mastermind behind the expedition to retrieve the furon DNA from Human brain stems. Pox is a brilliant tactician, a canny businessman, and holds his own in chess. However, years of physical neglect has rendered his lower extremities somewhat useless, requiring the use of a cerebro chair, with which he uses to float about, and to help support his massive cranium.DAH!2 Official Site Pox also has Cranial Implants on his head, which resemble metallic horns. These could be a sign of Pox's high status in the Furon Armada. Pox's achievements include: Conqueror of Zarkon-5, Hero of the Battle of Tharsis Mons, Winner of the Xanthrax-47 Mental Cruelty Award 6 years running. Having been destroyed at the beginning of Destroy All Humans! 2, Pox's mind has been confined to a HoloPox unit, a furon hologram projector that he developed himself, which he managed to download his conscious into before the mothership exploded and his last words ("WHAT THE???!!!") were spoken. Though with this unusual handicap Crypto makes many jokes about at Pox's expense about being dead. He remains this way until he obtains a monkey`s body by mistake in Destroy All Humans! 3. Between the times of Destroy All Humans! 2 and Destroy All Humans! 3, Pox opens a new restaurant called Big Willy's. However, it is revealed that Pox has been collecting the dead bodies Crypto leaves lying around and feeding them back to the people as hot dogs in the Big Willy Franchise. By the time of Path of the Furon, Pox is extremely bitter about being confined to his holographic prison and wants to just collect the human DNA and go home so he can receive a new clone body. He is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz (causing him to sound like Zim from Invader Zim, albeit with an English accent) and by Darryl Kurylo in Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Orthopox 14 Near the end of Path of the Furon Orthopox is finally re-cloned, however the wrong body mold was used, giving Pox a simian appearance. After Meningitis' death, Orthopox 14 ascends the throne as furon emperor while Crypto returns to Earth. Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz and Darryl Kurylo (in Big Willy Unleashed). Major supporting characters Destroy All Humans! Main *'General Armquist' (John Cygan): Leader of the American military, who is responsible for the abduction of Cryptosporidium-136 and has a hatred for Furons (which he believes are stunted Communists). He walks with a slight limp on his right side and his mannerisms seem to be a parody of those of Joseph McCarthy or General MacArthur. He fights with Crypto in a giant cyborg suit and is defeated, then killed by Crypto using his Disintegrator Ray. Armquist is later mentioned during an odd job in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Silhouette' (Nika Futterman): The main antagonist of Destroy All Humans!. She is a shadowy masked figure who seems to be leading Majestic against the furons. Not much is known about her, only that Silhouette is a female sexist who wants to dominate the world. She is also very agile, which is shown in the opening cutscene of the final level and during the final boss battle. Crypto manages to kill her, then uses one of his feet to stomp on her face. She is later mentioned during the Albion segment of Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Bert Wither' (Jim Ward): Respected American radio newscaster, used by the furons because of the influence he has over people. With Orthopox tracking his broadcasts throughout the game, he also serves as an informant of sorts. Seems to be based loosely on Edward R. Murrow. Secondary *'President Huffman' (Andre Sogliuzzo): The President of the United States. Not much is revealed about him in the game, although scanned humans often consider him "slimy" or a "fleabag"; some women like him because they like "shallow" people. If the player manages to scan Huffman himself, his thoughts are revealed to be somewhat sadistic, as he watched the autopsy on Crypto's clone and mentions he enjoyed it when he "squealed like a pig". He seems to be somewhat based on President Harry S. Truman, considering the references to a coming election and Dwight D. Eisenhower. He is killed by Crypto during a speech and is later resurrected in the form of cyborg Roboprez as well as a HoloBob used by Crypto to control the United States. *'Sleepy Ernst' (Bob Joles): A scientist in the employ of Majestic and a popular TV personality, Ernst suffers from narcolepsy, killed by Crypto early on in the game after extracting information from him. *'Mayor' (Jim Ward): Two mayors are seen in the game: the mayor of Rockwell and the mayor of Santa Modesta. In both towns, the mayor is a popular politician who is instrumental in Crypto's plans. The Mayor of Santa Modesta is killed by Crypto during a pool party, and the other is impersonated by Crypto at a public speaking. *'Miss Rockwell' (Kate Higgins): An attractive beauty pageant contestant who appears only in the level, "Earth Women Are Delicious", at Rockwell, and her real name isn't given. In the mission where she is present, Crypto must find a human that is unintelligent and is more easily controllable. She is abducted by Crypto and brought back to the furon mothership. In the newspaper at the end of the mission, it states that she was sent to a sanitarium. She is briefly mentioned in Destroy All Humans 2, in a commentary "b-movie" titled "Salad Days with Pox & Crypto", saying that she actually did not object to the probing "as if she had it done before". *'Roboprez': A Majestic super-weapon. He was a giant mechanical being, which had President Huffman's brain inside, built by Silhouette. He is destroyed in a scuffle at Capitol City. *'Harold Turnipseed': A farmer that owns a farm somewhere in Northern Georgia. He is the first human to ever be killed in the series. *'Martha Turnipseed': The wife of Harold Turnipseed, the owner of Turnipseed Farm. She witnesses Crypto killing her husband after going outside to alert her husband of a talking horse on the television only to see Crypto standing over her husband's fried and brainless corpse and calls the police only a short time later but Crypto kills said policemen. Whether or not Martha lives or dies is up to the player. Destroy All Humans! 2 Main *'Natalya Ivanova' (Courtenay Taylor): A KGB agent who went rogue after strange things begin to happen. She allies with Crypto in order to save both their species from Soviet Premier Milenkov and the blisk, the aliens the Furons defeated in the Martian War, who are about to turn earth into a planet for themselves. She is Crypto's love interest in the second game. In the last part of the game, she and Crypto are about to kiss when Milenkov kills her, leading Crypto to kill Milenkov in fury after stating "Yer gunna pay for that, you son of a bitch!". Natalya is later re-cloned by Crypto and the two of them sleep together. In Big Willy Unleashed, Crypto meets their offspring in Fantasy Atoll. In Path of the Furon, Pox reveals that her clone died 4 years after being cloned which means she died 2 years before BWU. Crypto does mention that he was with her when she died. Which means in the actual storyline, their son was most likely never born (which makes Big Willy a spin-off). Crypto becomes depressed for a while, as she was the first human that he actually loved. *'Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe' (Anthony Head) is secretly leader of the Majestic command in Albion. He is Crypto's newest ally who assists him in two missions, but then betrays him. He is killed by Crypto after he escapes. Before dying, Ponsonby mentions Crypto is not the only alien on Earth. Despite this, he happens to be in some previous relationship with deceased Majestic commander Silhouette. *'Milenkov' (Jim Ward): Milenkov is the Premier of the Soviet Union and the main antagonist. He is based on a classic James Bond villain, with a scarred face, an affable manner and a tendency to monologue about his plans. It is also revealed that he is truly the leader of the alien Blisk in a human disguise, using said disguise to control the Russian government; he also claims that other Soviet leaders - like Lenin, Stalin and Khrushchev (but not Trotsky) - were also Blisk, steering the Soviet Union towards building up nuclear arms. Milenkov is defeated when he fights Crypto after revealing his true form as an armoured Blisk warrior. *'Blisk' (Stephen Stanton): Monstrous, crustacean-like extraterrestrials that the Furons defeated in the Martian War. Pox describes them as "brutes with large claws and withering halitosis" and the result of "a cockroach mating with a lobster." The Furons, along with Natalya, often derogatively call them "Crabbies". They have a single hive mind, and are attracted to radiation, as it nourishes them. They are also capable of mutating other life-forms - such as humans - into servants using their spores. One Blisk warship managed to survive and crash-landed on Earth, causing the Tunguska event of 1908. The Blisk then infiltrated Russian society, inciting the communist revolution and encouraging the build-up of nuclear weapons. Their ultimate plan was to saturate the Earth with radiation and Blisk spores, making it their homeworld (this would also wipe out humanity, denying the Furons healthy DNA as revenge for trying to destroy the Blisk). Crypto and Natalya foil this plan and eventually destroy the Blisk and their hive with the O.M.G.W.T.F. Virus that Pox developed. Secondary *'Arkvoodle, Lord of the Sacred Crotch' (Jim Ward): An ancient Furon god who came to Earth eons ago. Statues dedicated to him are scattered throughout the world and act as landing zones for Crypto's saucer. Crypto has founded several cults around the world in his honor, as Crypto himself has come to embody a furon prophecy about the second coming of Arkvoodle due to his newly acquired genitalia (leading to the nickname, "Lord of the Sacred Crotch"). Arkvoodle also has a pet: an ancient furon subterranean creature called the Burrow Beast, which can be summoned to eat enemies from below and is used by Crypto. The weapon can be unlocked by finishing all "Arkvoodle Cult" missions which ended in Takoshima. Finishing all "Arkvoodle Cult" missions also reward players with a "Furotech Cell Locator" which shows the location of Furotech Cells scattered all over the world on the player's radar. *'Gastro' (Phil Morris): The janitor (and cook) aboard the Furon Mothership, he downloaded himself onto a HoloPox Unit, like Pox, to survive. Later found as a data core and used as a weapon. He apparently had a large collection of furon folk music before the attack on the mothership. Gastro speaks in third person, is cocky, and looks highly to Pox and Crypto. *'The Freak' (Richard Steven Horvitz): A Bay City hippie who knows practically everything that goes on there, due to rad messages he picks up with his teeth. Thanks to drugs, he has a hard time recalling anything useful. He's a skilled artist that ends up designing posters for the Arkvoodle cult. *'Agent Ivan Oranchov' (Richard Steven Horvitz): The lead KGB agent in America. He betrays Bongwater and leaves him for dead in an attempt to use nuclear bombs to destroy Bay City. He is later killed by Crypto after he is infected with spores and turns into a Blisk mutant. *'Coyote Bongwater' (Richard Tatum): A hippie commune leader dedicated to overthrowing "the man" and the creator of Revelade. Initially working with the KGB to accomplish this, he regrets this decision when he finds out they have betrayed him and actually want to destroy America outright. One of his plans involves using blimps to spray Bay City with Revelade and dumping it in the water supply. Crypto subsequently assassinates Bongwater, halting any other plans he might have had and ending the hippie rebellion. *'Shama Llama' (Richard Tatum): An Indian-American hippie that Crypto rescues from the Bay City police, Shama Llama goes on to become the apostle for and manager of Crypto's worldwide Arkvoodle cults. After becoming too cocky and declaring himself the leader of the Arkvoodle cult, Crypto kills him for insubordination, though he has as many lives as the player has lost throughout the game. The newspaper that announces his death states that he is likely to be replaced by the son of Sleepy Ernst from Destroy All Humans!. *'Blisk Mutants' - Humans that were infected by Blisk spores, mutating them into creatures that serve the Blisk. They can be turned back to normal if one uses the Anal Probe to remove the spores. *'Yetis' (Stephen Stanton): "Yetis" are a large, snow-white variation of Blisk with a much more powerful attack and much more health than regular Blisk. In a Tunguskan odd job, an old hermit asks Crypto to bring him the carcass of a yeti. Crypto enters a secret restricted area of trees and fights a yeti, then brings its body back to the hermit. The hermit is arrested for "plotting against the government with fake hoaxes". After the odd job is complete, yetis will appear roaming around alone in remote locations throughout Tunguska. *'Dr. Go!' (Yuri Lowenthal): A Takoshimese scientist that knows much about the KGB and Black Ninjas. He is allied with the White Ninjas and Crypto. His name and outfit is a reference to the James Bond villain Dr. No, as well as Go is the number 5 in Japanese. *'Agent Sergei' (Stephen Stanton): Natalya's former lover who provides information for her, Crypto hates him because of his own feelings for Natalya. Sergei, however, does not share Crypto's hatred; contrarily, he understands Crypto's feelings for Natalya, but looks down on him as though he were a young child. After being infected with blisk spores, Sergei is never heard from again. *'SGT. Fauxhall' (Keith Ferguson): A military sergeant who has Crypto do a couple of jobs for him, like capturing Clayton Cartwell Jr. (an AWOL hippie who wants to avoid the draft) and kill a rogue military soldier, Private Danza who is selling bazooka crates to the KGB. All is well for Fauxhall until a KGB agent tells a disguised Crypto to kill him and retrieve the bazooka crates. *'The White Ninja Leader' - The leader of the White Ninjas. He and his group originally wanted to be black but the other ninjas put their order in first when grey was no longer being made. This sparked a war between them. The White Ninja Leader and his men worship Furons and are the "good guys" of the ninjas. He seems to be a little eccentric, judging from the fact that he kidnapped a girl from the super market and was going to sacrifice her, and thinks it's okay because of what Crypto did to Miss Rockwell in the first game. *'The Black Ninja Leader' (Steven Blum): The Black Ninja Leader and his men ignited the war between them and the white ninjas by putting their order in first for black clothing when grey was not made anymore. He and his men are in league with the KGB and are the "bad guys" of the ninjas. They attack civilians, cops and the Military. The Black Ninja Leader is the person who orders a disguised Crypto to kill Shama Llama. *'Yamanosuke Hiroto' (Paul Nakauchi): Leader of the West Yakuza. To differ from the rest of the West Yakuza, Hiroto wears a peace sign on his suit. He gives a disguised Crypto one mission to lure Kenji Mojo, leader of the East Yakuza into a trap, because Kenji said "His wife was prettier than Yamanosuke's." However, because of a West Yakuza snitch, Kenji Mojo isn't killed, yet. Hiroto orders Crypto to kill the snitch, but he still wouldn't feel better. After Crypto kills the snitch, he goes to a KGB agent disguised as one himself to be told to kill both Yamanosuke Hiroto & Kenji Mojo. *'Kenji Mojo' (Paul Nakauchi): Leader of the East Yakuza. When Kenji Mojo tells Yamanosuke Hirotaro his wife was prettier than Tojo's, Hirotaro, enraged, orders a disguised Crypto to call Kenji to come to a meeting with him as a set-up to kill Kenji. But Kenji is one step ahead of his nemesis, because a West Yakuza traitor tells Kenji the entire plan and he escapes death. The West Yakuza traitor however, is killed by Crypto because he was rat. When Crypto gets a mission from a KGB agent to kill the 2 Yakuza leaders, Kenji Mojo, along with Yamanosuke Hirotaro is killed. *'Prudence Kane' (Courtenay Taylor): Prudence is Coyote Bongwater's girlfriend who tries to get everyone to love Revelade because she firmly believes that Revelade will change the nation. She can be killed while the only time she is there after her Revelade meeting. Big Willy Unleashed Main *'Colonel Kluckin' (Bill Farmer): The main antagonist of Big Willy Unleashed. He's one third used-car salesman, one third Texas politician, and one third big-top ringmaster, all rolled up into a crazy business tycoon that Boss Hogg would be proud of. He may be a shrewd businessman bent on dominating the fast food world and is the one who finds out the secret recipe. After many scuffles and run ins with Crypto, he faces his nemesis in Vietmahl in a mechanical version of a rain forest god and subsequently, he is killed as Crypto (in his Big Willy robot) managed to destroy his robot after the intense battle Secondary *'Big Willy': Mascot of the Big Willy franchise and pilotable mech. *'Patty Wurst' (Courtenay Taylor): A billionaire heiress who faked her own kidnapping to join up with Kolonel Kluckin, to get back at her father for grounding her. The character bares a resemblance to the life story of Patty Hearst.Review of Destroy All Humans: Big Willy Unleashed She is defeated by Crypto in his Big Willy robot while trying to destroy the Big Willy Restaurant with a tank she also states that she was only doing this to get back at her father and then the tank explodes. *'Mr. Pork' (Jim Ward): (a parody of Mr. Roarke)The benevolent owner of Fantasy Atoll. He possesses a special medallion forged inside of the Atoll's volcano that protects him from furon weaponry and Psychokinesis. He also has a tall and faithful assistant named Ratpoo. Pork convinces Pox that he can get him a new body. However, it his a hoax, and the body turns out to be a faulty robot that pork intended to use to fulfill peoples' fantasies. Pork is defeated after the death of Ratpoo and the destruction of his battleship, the "Hate Boat". *'Mindy Peters' (Paula Tiso): Mindy is the leader of a roller girl gang armed with furon disintegrator pistols, hired by Kluckin to help him destroy the Big Willy Franchise. She has diamond studded brass-knuckles, and a disorienting disco ball stun weapon. Her boyfriend is "The Corncob King", whom Crypto disguises himself as to take her by surprise and evidently kill her. *'Toxoplasma Gondii' (Jim Ward): A snobby bureaucrat and furon efficiency expert who hails from the furon homeworld with a booger nose voice . Gondii puts Crypto through a series of tests designed to prove Crypto's invasion skills while at the same time breaking his spirit. When it is eventually discovered that Gondii is a fraud, posing as an efficiency expert and trying to get Crypto's spirits down so that he can take his place, Crypto and Pox seize the chance to destroy him, and notify Gorta, so that his next clone would be transferred to Gorta's Prison Moon. *'Blastomycosis' (Blasto for short) (Phil Morris): A furon child with human features. Little is known about him, except that when Crypto is performing assassination mission, he appears carrying an ion detonator in his hands and fires a detonator to blast Crypto's final target. It is later discovered that Blasto was, in fact, the son of Cryptosporidium and Natalya Ivanova, when Natalya calls Crypto as he is about to kill Blasto. Natalya states that Crypto made it possible when he altered her DNA so that she wouldn't resist him. Despite this, Blasto shows hatred for his father for abandoning him. He escapes the confrontation in Vietmahl, but not before dropping a detonator bomb at his father's feet. *'Trahn' (Nolan North): Trahn is a Vietnamese that works with Pox in Vietmahl until it is revealed that he is a double agent, and actually works with Colonel Kluckin. Later Crypto tries to kill him while he's riding a motor scooter and throwing cages full of chickens with bombs strapped to them. He is eventually killed by Crypto. *'Natalya Ivanova' (Courtenay Taylor): She makes a brief appearance during two side missions, in which the first she attempted to tell Crypto they have their son Blasto, only to try and get him to remember who she was, and in the second, finally tells Crypto that they have a son just before Crypto nearly kills him. It is revealed in Path of the Furon that her clone only had a four-year life span, meaning that she would have died before the events of both games. *'Ratpoo' (Nolan North): Ratpoo is Mr. Pork's tall and faithful assistant. Later Crypto was chasing him down to hypnotize him to kill Mr. Pork. He then grabs Mr. Pork and jumps in the volcano to kill him and to destroy his medallion that protects him. *'Corncob King' (Nolan North): Mindy Peters' boyfriend. He was in a mission that was in the dumpster talking to one of the Roller blading girls when crypto bodysnatched him calling mindy to tell her it's okay to come out. Then he kill's her and the Corncob King. Path of the Furon Note - Path of the Furon is the first game in the series to feature 2 additional Furons who play major roles in person, other than Pox and Crypto. It is also the first game to feature The Furon emperor in person. Main *'The Master' (Darryl Kurylo): an old and wise furon martial arts expert, who has strong mental powers and is well trained in Psychokinesis. 100 years ago, he and Prince Meningitis were good friends at the time. But, imperial traitors who wanted to express ideas of democracy on the Furon Empire marked Meningitis for death. The Master managed to stop the assassination, but he was marked for death, and fled to Earth, where he crash-landed off the coast of China. The Master wanted revenge, but he soon realized that the beliefs of enlightenment and philosophy in the east could help him improve his mental abilities, so he immersed himself in the ways of the east, and over time, lost his desire for revenge. Instead, he built an academy, in which he gained students and followers to pass his knowledge down upon. He took on an apprentice, named Saxon, but Saxon went power mad, and formed a local Triad known as the White Dragon Kung Fu Society, to oppose The Master and gain power. The Master then states that the reappearance of nexos could mean only that the conspirators have found him, and struck a deal with Saxon, promising him furon weaponry to spread his criminal empire all over the Earth if he helps them destroy the Master. However, at the end of the game's story, he is revealed to be the true conspirator, having introduced synthetic DNA to Henri Crusteau and is responsible for the Nexos as part of his plan to take Meningitis' throne. Upon learning this, The Master is killed by Orthopox-14 on Crypto's hinting. *'Nexosporidium Warriors' are a once extinct race of extraterrestrial cyborgs. Due to the fact that they are notoriously incompetent and follow any orders from their masters without question, Emperor Meningitis had them re-cloned to serve as a defense force and his own palace guards, though The Master was the one who called in the nexos themselves.Gametap Preview *'Emperor Meningitis', (Nolan North) , is the 500-year old emperor of the Furon Empire and the antagonist for the last part of the game, who is found in his summer palace in the Fourth Ring of Furon.Confirmed on the Official Website. Near the end of the game, he is defeated when Crypto destroys the Palace Security System designed by Pox that protects the emperor and, due to his age, turns into dust before Crypto can interrogate him. Some of his sentiments are based on Richard Nixon, such as when he declares 'I am not a crook', before saying that if the Emperor commits a crime, it isn't illegal. Secondary * Arkvoodle is an ancient furon god who is buried in effigy all over earth. Idols of him mark landing zones for future invasions. He was first introduced in Destroy All Humans! 2 and the player can perform tasks for him to unlock landing zones for the saucer. Voiced by Jim Ward, Arkvoodle now has a new appearance, similar to a stone tiki statue. * C. Curt Calvin - the leader of the Lunarian Church of Alientology (a blatant parody of Scientology). He was at first thought to be another DNA harvesting furon in disguise. However he is soon revealed to be a regular human, when a Nexo walker steps on him Crypto states "those aren't Furon guts". * Henri Crousteau (a parody of Jacque Cousteau) - a French oceanographer, environmentalist, and the CEO of a French engineering company called Francodyne Industries. (A parody of Cyberdyne Systems) He discovered The Master's crashed saucer in 1971, and used the technology and synthetic DNA to manufacture his own army of nexos. He pilots a giant Nexosporidium Mech designed to look like a giant squid in an attempt to kill Crypto, but he is defeated and falls out of it before it explodes. He dies soon after explaining to Crypto that the nexos that attacked his casino were responding to a signal from Furon. Ironically, he was using the Nexos to destroy all humans in order to protect the environment. * Saxon - a previous student of The Master who has turned from his discipleship. He wears a yellow jumpsuit made of silk and rides a dragon with a Nexo appearance. He kills The Master before facing Crypto at the very top of the Monastery Island, and he ends up being killed when he and Crypto are outnumbered by numerous Nexo warriors. A notable feature of his is that he is a Caucasian in sharp contrast to his men. * Rolo (likely a parody of Bolo Yeung (Actor/Martial Artist) from Enter the Dragon) - Saxon's right-hand man who is self-obsessed with his pectoral muscles. He is responsible for stealing The Master's Jade Talisman, and for gathering martial arts experts for a tournament, at Crypto's request. After Saxon's death, he rises up to become the leader of the White Dragons. Though he looks to be very strong, he is really a pitiful wimp with a fear of pain. In an odd job, Crypto seeks out for revenge due to Rolo leading him into an ambush in the original storyline. Crypto uses his saucer to destroy Rolo's base. Rolo arrives in an aircraft. Crypto hints to Rolo that he is going to kill him and Rolo fires multiple missiles at Crypto but the saucer is not destroyed. Crypto eventually blasts Rolo out of the sky after a chase around Shen Long. * Jack Trippleson (J. Grant Albretch): - an actor Crypto uses as a disguise in Sunnywood. He is a parody of Jack Nicholson. Ironically, Crypto hates his voice, even though he sounds very similar. *'Veronica Stone' – A female news reporter with an obsession of paranormal activity, and the host of a show called "In Quest for..." (a parody of In Search of...). After Crypto tries to lure her out for questioning with the Venus Human Trap, she is captured by the Lunarians, and after which is later rescued and defended by Crypto. She comes to Shen Long soon after she gets a lead in a popular sci-fi magazine, where she is doing a story on corrupt law enforcement, and, with help from Crypto, exposes the police chief's corruption. For this, the police chief tries to kill her, and once again with Crypto, she escapes. As revenge, she has Crypto lure a Nexo Walker to the police department building where it then destroys it, and she also gets a good story to go with it. Like Natalya, Crypto regularly flirts with her, though unlike Natalya she appears to enjoy it and even uses it to have him protect her, stating "remember Crypto, protect me and you get me". However, after sending a Nexo Walker into the police station, she is neither seen or heard from again, it was never explained what happened to her after. * Sammy and Faire (parodies of Sonny & Cher) – two singers Crypto meets in Las Paradiso who were hired to perform at Nero's Palazzo. Crypto manages to separate Sammy from Faire while disguised as southern rock singer Legg Tallman (parody of Gregg Allman), after which Sammy goes into depression. However, Sammy appears on the Dating Game looking for new love, and Crypto manages to body snatch Faire and enter her as a contestant. Sammy chooses Faire, and they sing "You Got Me Hun" at the end of the show. * Travis Skeever, or "Skeeves" - a redneck (though the other rednecks consider him a hillbilly and they strongly believe there's a difference) that lives in the Nevada Desert. He was abducted by Crypto and Pox five years before the events of Path of the Furon. However, his mind wipe implant failed and he kept in contact with a friend in the military, reporting even the slightest sign of Alien activity using the world's most powerful citizen band radio. He is paranoid since his abduction and keeps himself locked up in his hillside trailer. After discovering the implant's failure, Crypto and Pox brainwash him to claim that he had lied as seen as bongwater in DAH 2. * The Molinari Brothers (Rick Pasqualone) – Mikey Molinari is the head of the mob family that Crypto is at war with, believing that Crypto plans to make a family-themed casino in order to draw in customers. He is in charge of the Nero's Palazzo casino (a parody of the Caesar's Palace cassino), and is the one who declares war on the Space Dust. His brother Vinnie carries a bat with him, smokes cigars and he is overweight and he is knownto of insulted Pox's weaponry in front of Crypto, leading to the angered alien to fire a very mild but none to less painful anal probe into the human's pants. Both of them perish in their casino, the Nero's Palazzo, when Crypto is ordered by Pox to level Las Paradiso. Mikey refers to Crypto as "space midget" and neither realize that Crypto is a real alien. * Endometriosis – the furon responsible for making clone body molds on the Fourth Ring of Furon, and the furon who made a major breakthrough in clone technology. Endometriosis has a French accent, and wears a barrett as he sees himself as an artist. * Helicobacter – Endometriosis' arch rival and the furon in charge of Cloning Industrial Island. Also Emperor Meningitis' right-hand man and is seen in a pictire from dah 1. * The Librarian – an old friend of Pox's, this furon is the Proprietor of the Humania Amusement Park, and also the furon in charge of storing highly classified genetic clone data. He also has an odd fetish for losing games (which manages to play an important role in getting him to assist you). He is also in love with a human girl; after bringing them together, Crypto later suggests that he lose to her at twister. *'Murray' – a human supposedly working for Crypto and Pox at the beginning of the game, but found out to be a mole by Pox. He is the first human killed in Path of the Furon and is used for the Zap-o-matic, Cortex scan, and Psychokinesis tutorials. He either dies or gets knocked out after he gives Crypto information and the angry Furon PK slams him headfirst to the ground at full speed. *"Mr. Condo" – the owner of the luxury condominium complex on the Fourth Ring. He is annoyed by the dropping value of his condos due to an asteroid cluster blocking the view, and a group of Nexos who have set up a training ground nearby only seen in the first odd jod of furon. Other Characters Dodecalypse Dodecalypse is the furon equivalent of the Devil. Arkvoodle mentions him several times throughout the series, however, he has never made a physical appearance. E-Coli E-Coli was a rich, upper-class female furon working at the palace, whom Pox fell in love with during his summer internship at the palace. It is revealed that she left Pox after her father bought her a new transportation device, leaving him disgusted and heart broken. She is only mentioned briefly in Big Willy Unleashed. Space Traffic Control and Admiral Cyclosporiasis In one of the Bay City odd jobs in DAH!2, Pox and Crypto contact two other furons in desperation of rescue and/or back up. They transmit a radio signal created by a makeshift transmitter array, which is picked up by a non-helpful furon working at Space Traffic Control, whom Pox insults after he explains that he has never actually heard of Pox before. The call is then picked up by the furon admiral, Cyclosporasis, who, becoming angered after learning that Pox and Crypto were foolish enough to let the humans get the upper hand in the first place, threatens to send in another commander to take Pox's place, to which Pox becomes extremely upset, and then denies Pox any assistance. Pox is infuriated by this as the admiral discontinues the transmission, after which Pox yells out Frak! Stating it was an old Cylon curse word. References Category:Destroy All Humans Destroy All Humans